mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Vynarr Collective
=Vynarr Collective= The Vynarr are a race of humanoids native to the planet Vynaus in the Vara Magdellan system, in an unspecified region of the Maveric Universe. Vynarr world are so scattered throughout time and space, it is unknown, even the Vynarr to remember their point of origin, in the knowledge might lost to the alien species or lost somewhere within the Vynarr Central Computer Core Data Base.. The Vynarr are shorter in height than most humanoids and have lilac skin and enlarged skulls. Their most definitive characteristic is that they are interconnected with a master computer on Vynaus. When a Vynarr are born, a surgeon removes the child's parietal lobe and replaces it with a synaptic processor. Doctor saw the procedure performed when he encountered the Vynarr. He likened the Vynarr system to, unknown at the time, a benign form of the Vynarr Collective. . Cybernetic implants would be either surgically attached to the body or grown internally by nanoprobes injected into the bloodstream. The nature of these implants varied from drone to drone, depending on its intended function, but basic nodes of cordical, interlink & cortical array are implemented in every drone. In certain cases, parts of the body such as an eye or an arm would be amputated altogether to make room for the cybernetics. The implants of a fully assimilated drone allowed it to function for extended periods without shelter, food, water, or even air. A drone's only requirement would be a supply of energy to maintain the implants that in turn maintained its biological functions. This energy would be supplied during regeneration cycles within a Vynarr alcove. Upon receiving damage, drone would return to the cove for assessment of the damage. Severely damaged drones would be disassembled and scavenged for reusable parts. drones were equipped with a myriad of technologies integrated into their bodies which enabled them to perform their duties within the Collective, several of which were universal to all drones. A neural transceiver kept them connected to the hive mind. A personal force field protected each drone from most energy-based attacks. As of 2373, each drone possessed a pair of assimilation tubules embedded in one hand for the purpose of instantly injecting individuals with Vynarr nanoprobes. A cortical processor allowed a drone to rapidly assimilate visual information. Vynarr drones were also equipped with a neural processor, which kept a record of every instruction that particular Vynarr receives from the collective hive mind is the term used to define the collective intelligence comprising all members linked together into a hive mind via subspace transceivers and calling themselves the Vynarr. It is the de facto governing power, as the term is considered by individuals, over all Vynarr civilization. a pseudo-race of cybernetic beings, or cyborgs, from the Delta Quadrant. No truly single individual existed within the Vynarr Collective (with the possible sole exception of the Vynarr Queen), as they were linked into a mind. Only one of the Vynarr breaks from the Hive Mind or World Mind do they develop individuality of their own? Their ultimate goal was perfection through the peaceful assimilation of diverse sentient species culture, technologies, and knowledge to be added to their own Vynarr Library Data Banks... The Vynarrs philosophy was governed by a primary directive to add the biological and technological distinctiveness of other species to that of the Vynarr by exploration, cultural contact, trade and so for the... In this manner the Collective sought to achieve its definition of perfection; all other pursuits were deemed irrelevant. Accordingly, Vynarr drones did not engage in any activities except their duties and regeneration. The Vynarr always work and live in pairs. Because they are so interconnected with the master computer, the Vynarr's language and thought patterns have become as close to binary code as is possible. They can speak English, usually finishing each other's sentences. For example: The Vynarr collective form of organization allows for tremendous efficiency in action and deliberation. With each drone functioning separately according to its instructions, it may at any time be processing information, performing physical actions, or focusing its energy toward other collective goals. The vast resources thus presented to the collective organization allow for simultaneous execution of a nearly infinite number of tasks as well as nearly limitless calculations. This in turn allows the Vynarr to consider multiple courses of action before committing to any one course. The best example of this is the Vynarr ability to "adapt" nearly instantaneously to any type of attack or threat or situation. Section heading Collective organization The Vynarr Collective is subdivided organizationally. The Vynarr Queen may act as a central processor or nexus for the Vynarr Collective; information or instructions disseminated throughout the Vynarr Collective flow toward the subdivisions. And the Vynarr Queen seems only have command over those Vynarr that are her children. The Vynarr is the highest level of collective organization; the Queen herself resides within Vynarr. may be broken into several Vynarr ". Drones within a Vynarr are designated in groups known as "adjuncts", with the individual drone's identification serving to designate their position within the adjunct. The Vynarr Queen can also re-establish a drone's connection to the rest of the Vynarr Collective at will, however, this has only happened when the drone is in close proximity. However, if link is severed to the collective, drones have also "secondary objectives" listed to their command structure to command the drones actions for quite a long time. Spacecraft Main article: Borg starship classes Vynarr vessels were highly decentralized, with no discrete bridge, although there various Vynarr Command Bridges located with in each Vynarr Dome City and the only close a Command Bridge is the Vynarr Queen Palace Sphere, located with the near center of the Vynarr World Ship. Vynarr Drones live in community barracks, up fifty at a time, each a food galley and other utilities. Each ship was collectively operated by its complement of drones, under the general direction of the hive mind. Owing to the Collective's disregard for aesthetic considerations, the architecture of Vynarr ships took the form of basic shapes such as cubes and spheres and they were made from Atlantium alloy. Vynarr ships were capable of regenerating from damage, by way of small Vynarr nanite workers. Technical details and capabilities The Vynarr World Ships or Vessel are very large, and spherical, with the surface made up of smaller, dome-like features, arranged in a distinct pattern based on triangles. These dome structures are trinary Vynarr Habitation Clusters,connecting three cities into single,huge megacity. The Vynarr World Ships was able to dispatch at least one small craft, described as a "pilot vessel", and could be controlled by just one crewman using a very simple looking interface. The mass of the Vynarr World Ships was estimated the vessel to "be a mile in diameter". The vessel was able to scan the entirety of the star ship in a few seconds, in sufficient detail to then override and shut down some of its systems, a level of control that was described as "extremely sophisticated" and "brilliant Write the second section of your article here.